


Visitation of a Hero

by PunishedVarmint



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Link needs to straighten the record between him and Peatrice, who seems to have fallen in love with the young hero, so he visits her house one fateful night. Commissioned by Lewdsmokesoldier.





	Visitation of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

This whole idea seemed so simple and straightforward a few minutes ago, but now as Link stood in front of Peatrice’s house his feet suddenly felt heavy as iron. The front door loomed before him, and the green-clad hero felt rather embarrassed that, after all the dungeons and dark creatures he’d fought along his adventure, this would prove to be his most difficult challenge. But this couldn’t be put this off any longer, and he had to speak the truth. With a deep breath and a great muster of his famed courage, Link turned the doorknob and entered.  
  
The warm candlelight was a welcome reprieve from the evening night outside, and Link gently shut the door as Peater looked up from a nearby table. “Ah, Link! It’s good to see you, lad! What brings you to my abode at such an hour?”  
  
Link swallowed hard, straightened himself upright, and stepped forward to answer, but Peater held up a hand. “Wait, don’t say it. I can see it as plain as day on your face. This is concerning that vagrant I sent you after, isn’t it? That one who’s been pestering my daughter?”  
  
Pestering wasn’t exactly the word Link would use. In fact, it was Peatrice herself who had been flirting with Link nonstop, leading to the three-way miscommunication between himself, Peatrice, and her father. But Peater had the right of it. He had sent Link to track down the would-be paramour, drive him away, and then return to say the deed was done. So in a way that he didn’t realize, Peater correctly assumed Link had come here to put the matter to bed. He nodded a silent affirmative.  
  
“I knew I could count on you, my boy! I can’t tell you how relieved I am. The thought of some no-good feller out there making intention to break my muffin’s heart… It just tears me up inside.” Peater stood up from his chair and approached Link to give him a jolly clap on the shoulder. “You’re a right hero! I know you must be hearing that a lot around town these days, but I mean it.”  
  
Link sighed. Peater was being as verbose as ever, barely giving the young man any time to get a word in before rambling off and making his own assumptions. This is exactly what he feared might happen, and Link had hoped the conversation would smoother at home rather than Peater’s workplace where he was constantly being distracted by the bamboo challenge. But clearly that didn’t seem likely.  
  
“You should go upstairs and tell Peatrice the good news yourself,” said Peater as Link. “She’s in her room. Now doubt my pumpkin will be glad to hear what you’ve got to say!”  
  
That was a tremendously bad idea, and Link tried to tell him as much with a resolute shake of his head.  
  
“Oh nonsense, I’m sure she won’t mind! Curfew isn’t for another hour, and guests are always welcome in this home.” Peater firmly grabbed the hero by the arm, his tight grip practically digging into Link’s bicep, and dragged him over to the staircase. “You’re far too modest, Link. You go have a chat with my daughter, and I’ll see about rounding up some late-night snacks. No good deed goes unrewarded under my roof!”  
  
Clearly Peater wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Just as well, thought Link as he climbed up the stairs to face the music. If anyone deserved to hear the news first, it was Peatrice herself. And it wasn’t as if Link didn’t appreciate her forward advances and nigh-constant flirting but, flattering though it was, he still felt deep down inside a strong connection to Zelda. Though they may be far apart right now, Link knew they had a shared destiny, one which unfortunately didn’t include Peatrice. He needed to be honest with her about his feelings. She deserved that much.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long after knocking on her door. When it opened and he came face to face with the sweet little blonde, Link instantly wished he had put this off longer. She looked happy to see him, which was quite the opposite of Link’s reaction and made him feel guilty. Yet what he didn’t expect was to find her so casually dressed. Instead of her belted pants, she wore a long free-flowing skirt for comfort within her own room. But most noticeable of all was the missing headscarf that she always wore, revealing even more of her golden blonde hair that dazzled the young swordsman.  
  
“Oh my! Link! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here so late?” She stepped aside to allow him entry into her room, and he gladly did so lest they have their entire conversation in the hallway. Her room was as modest as the girl herself, with a bit of added flair in the manner of rich, vibrant color tones to make it her own. A large vanity dresser with a mirror sat prominently against the wall, and her bed was tucked and well-made. Peatrice may have been an insatiable temptress, but her room was as tidy and orderly as she ran her item storage shop.  
  
Peatrice only had to take one look at Link to understand he clearly had something on his mind. “Oh sweetie, you came all the way here at this hour to see me, didn’t you? You have no idea how happy that makes me!” she exclaimed with a shy smile. “To be honest, I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all day as well. Come! Let’s sit and talk.”  
  
The young lady took a seat on her bed and patted the space next to her. That’s exactly what Link was afraid of. Looking around, he didn’t see any other chairs for him to use, and so with great reluctance her accepted her offer and sat on the mattress. Immediately she inched closer, trying her best to get as close as possible with all the subtlety of a lumbering moblin. Yet he didn’t recoil away, not wanting to embarrass the girl in her own room.  
  
Link groaned inwardly. This was going to be harder than he thought, and unfortunately Peatrice was perceptive enough to pick up on his discomfort. “Is something bothering you, darling? You know you can talk to me about anything!” She folded her hands into her lap and cast her eyes downward. “It pains me to see you worry so. If there’s anything I can do to help you, anything at all, please say it!”  
  
Her words were so heartfelt and genuine that Link found himself at a complete loss. How could he follow through with telling her the truth – that he didn’t share these strong feelings she clearly had for him – and go about breaking this girl’s heart when she was so selflessly concerned about his well-being. Yet here he was, the great hero of Skyloft, come to hurt sweet Peatrice with unrequited love.  
  
It just didn’t seem right. He was a hero after all, wasn’t he? Is it heroic to bring harm to those you care about? Link did indeed care deeply at Peatrice – He cared for the happiness and well-being of all Skyloft’s citizens – but love never really factored into the equation. Love was something that existed on a deeper level between only two people, and for him there was no doubt in his mind that person for him was Zelda. He wasn’t even convinced that what Peatrice felt for him was even true love. Affection might be a more appropriate descriptor.  
  
That had to be it, Link suddenly realized. This young girl was, perhaps for the first time in her life, desperately trying to navigate the maze of insatiable lust. Viewing her feelings from that perspective gave Link pause to his approach. He had come here to let Peatrice down, and it had been gnawing at his conscience all night, but what if he didn’t have to? There’s no way he could honestly reciprocate her love, but if she was just feeling raw, amorous lust… Then perhaps there was no harm in answering that with his own.  
  
Peatrice had been staring at him for several moments as he thought this through, waiting for Link to answer, but she didn’t expect him to swiftly and suddenly lean forward and capture her lips with his own. However, she certainly wasn’t going to complain, and thus Peatrice leaned back into the impromptu kiss with enthusiasm. Seated on the maiden’s bed, the two youngsters mashed hungry mouths together hot and heavy, refusing to come up for air until nearly an entire minute had passed.  
  
When at last Link pulled away, he found her face flushed and eyes wide with excitement. Peatrice shyly bit her bottom lip. “That… was more that I ever could have expected. Oh Link, you’ve made me the happiest girl in Skyloft! I can’t wait to tell everyone about my new boyfriend!” That idea didn’t thrill Link, but he was certain she could be talked into keeping this all a secret later, especially considering her overbearing father. Besides, that idea seemed to almost immediately fly from Peatrice’s head just to be replaced by a more deviant one as her eyes flicked down to his lap. “You’ve filled my heart with such joy, Link. Now it’s my turn to please you.”  
  
Link didn’t think it would be so easy to get Peatrice down on her knees, but there she was in a flash and eagerly pulling at his trousers. “I overheard some of the girls talking… They said their boyfriends like it when they touch them with their mouths. I want to try, okay?”  
  
Well he certainly wasn’t going to argue, and he lifted his hips up off the bed to better assist her. Once both his pants and underwear were off, Peatrice found herself face-to-face with her crush’s dick, and she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. “By the goddesses…” she whispered under her breath. “I… I want to kiss it. Is that alright with you, darling?”  
  
He could tell she was going to need some guidance. Link was certainly no stranger to the art of making love, and he had snuck away with Zelda on many occasions to do so behind the academy. It was going to be up to him to lead the way and ensure Peatrice had a good time, and so without hesitation he reached forward, put a gentle hand on the back of her head, and pulled her forward. Her eyes went wide as soon as her lips touched the head of his cock, but she didn’t falter and immediately took to engulfing his soft flesh with her mouth.  
  
The young girl’s room was soon filled with the wet sounds of sloppy yet eager oral. Link continued to watch her carefully, urging her on whenever she seemed uncertain. Each push on her head bolstered Peatrice’s confidence, and she took him deeper into his mouth until the tip of his cock was threatening her throat. There was so much to focus on – how best to wiggle her tongue, where and when to squeeze with her lips, and the struggle to control her breathing – but she went at the blowjob with gusto, more than happy to pleasure her new boyfriend.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made Peatrice pull herself off Link’s dick with a jump. “Muffin? Link? I’ve heated up some dinner rolls if you two are feeling peckish.”  
  
“Maybe later, daddy,” shouted back Peatrice, who never once released her grip on Link’s cock, even going so far as to stroke him as she answered her father. “We’re still… Link is showing me his sword,” she said with a quiet giggle meant only for the two of them.  
  
“Oh? The goddess blade from the shrine? I’ve seen the young lad’s sword myself! It’s very impressive.” He continued to drone on behind the closed door, completely oblivious to the fact that his daughter was licking away at the hero’s shaft like a spoon. “That boy is a natural. I haven’t seen moves like that since my younger days,” he said with a chuckle. “Matter of fact, it was my skills with the blade that first caught your mother’s eye…”  
  
“Can we have a moment, daddy? Please?” Link could see in Peatrice’s eyes that every second speaking to her father and not lavishing his cock with her mouth was one second too many. “We’ll be downstairs soon.”  
  
“Well alright then but don’t be too hard on the boy! He’s still learning.”  
  
“So am I,” said Peatrice with another giggle before ducking her head back down to suckle on his cockhead.  
  
But that was more than enough for Link, and he felt it was time to get on with the main course. As much as he would have enjoyed Peatrice blowing him all night, the interruptions from her father were only going to continue and he wanted to make sure this ended with her fully satisfied. Link lifted Peatrice up onto her feet, turned her around, and roughly pushed her body up against the dresser. The young blonde gasped at the audacious way in which he manhandled her, but she obediently bent over for him all the same.  
  
Peatrice reached back and pulled up her skirt until it was bunched around her waist, revealing her heart-shaped ass and a very plain pair of white panties. “Please, Link! I… I want to feel you inside me. Will you show me how to be a good lover for you?”  
  
Link answered by grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulling down, letting them slide all the way down her bare legs to the floor. She stepped out of them immediately and spread her legs wide for him. Bent over with her pretty pink pussy bared and ready for him, Peatrice looked every bit the submissive little plaything she wanted to be, which was a sharp contrast to how aggressively she had been chasing him these last few weeks. But now it was Link’s turn to take the initiative, and he did so by stepping up, taking firm hold of her hips with his hands, and pushing his cock inside.  
  
Losing her virginity wasn’t as uncomfortable an experience as Peatrice had been led to believe. Perhaps it was her boundless love for Link that made it more bearable, but all the same she felt only overwhelming pleasure as he filled her pussy. She started to moan loudly, unable to help herself from all these new feelings flooding her system. As much as the noise concerned Link, he wasn’t about to stop pounding her with his cock.  
  
Instead he reached forward, placed his hand back on her head, and pushed her face sideways up against the mirror. Peatrice grunted at his roughness, but she wasn’t about to complain. If this is what he wanted from her, then she would do her best to comply, as long as it meant he’d keep fucking her. And so he held her there with her cheek pressed into the silvery surface, hot breath fogging up her own image and imprints of her lips smearing back and forth with each thrust. It was all so rough, so hot, and so incredibly amazing that she couldn’t stop herself from cumming on the spot.  
  
Link grit his teeth and struggled to hold back despite the incredibly tight pussy spasming around his cock, but he had to for her sake. Peatrice had been waiting so long for his answer, pining away behind her store counter and waiting night after night for him to return her feelings, and Link was determined to make sure she got the most out of it before he exhausted himself. Miraculously, he managed to ride out her climax without careening over the edge himself, and he looked down at the panting and disheveled girl as she came down from her high, leaning against the dresser for support.  
  
But if she thought he was finished, Peatrice had a lot to learn about what sort of responsibilities came with being Link’s lover. Not even waiting for the girl to catch her breath, he lifted up her body with relative ease and carried her back to the bed. She landed softly on her back, looked up at him, and instantly spread her legs ready to receive him once more. “Link, my love, I don’t ever want this night to end! Will you… fuck me again?”  
  
He didn’t need to be asked twice, or even a first time, and he quickly settled on top of the girl. Peatrice angled her hips upward, anticipating the first thrust that would once more fill her up with that wonderful cock of his, and she licked her lips hungrily as she felt the first few inches sink in. What she didn’t anticipate, however, was the deep thrust that slammed his entire shaft to the hilt, nor the follow-up thrusts that continued to ravage her womanhood at a maddening pace. As much as Link enjoyed giving it to her from behind, it was from this position that he could well and truly fuck Peatrice that way she deserved to be fucked.  
  
The brutal pounding was definitely having a positive effect on the young shopkeeper, and she coiled her legs around Link’s waist to encourage him further. “Ooohh! Link! You’re… you’re amazing! Harder, please! I want you to give me everything!” She threw her head back, exposing a long and slender neck that Link immediately went at with ravenous kisses. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire, and she couldn’t get enough of it.  
  
Peatrice had been gifted with a set of very wide and maternal hips, which would no doubt one day gift her future husband with many children, but right now all Link cared about what slamming them into the mattress. Each downward thrust into her quivering pussy elicited a sweet moan from her parted lips. Thankfully her bed was sturdy enough to bear their lovemaking without causing too much of a ruckus, but Peatrice herself was having a hard time keeping her voice under control. Link was beginning to worry that her father might start to realize what they were doing.  
  
As if right on cue, there came another knock on the bedroom door, and Link immediately had to clamp a hand over Peatrice’s mouth to quiet her. “Hey you two, the food is getting cold.”  
  
With their faces just inches away from each other, Link stared intently into her eyes so to convey the seriousness of the situation. Of course Peatrice understood the importance of composing herself, but that was very hard to do as he was still pounding into her without pause. “S-sorry, daddy! I’m actually not feeling very hungry right now! I had a big dinner!”  
  
“Are you sure? I don’t remember it being that much.”  
  
“It was!” panted Peatrice as she gazed into Link’s eyes, intending her words more for him than her father. Her eyes rolled upward as her lover crushed her into the bed, his cock slamming so deeply into places she never thought possible. “I feel so full!”  
  
“Well if you say so.” Peater’s voice had a touch of disappointment to it, and Link kind of felt bad for not accepting his hospitality. “Well I’ll be downstairs. You two hurry up and finish your talk. It’s almost bedtime.”  
  
Peatrice didn’t even bother to answer, but she waited until they heard his footsteps plodding down the stairs before crying out again. “Ahh! I’m gonna cum again! Please Link! Cum inside me! Let’s start a family right now! I want to remember this night forever!”  
  
That most certainly had not been Link’s intention. Peatrice’s happiness was very important to him but he had to draw the line somewhere, and children seemed like a good place to start. Still, pulling out had never been a particularly strong talent of his, as Zelda could no doubt attest. Rather than slowing, his thrusts only got more and more urgent as the fated moment approached. Besides, truth be told, Peatrice simply felt too good to not cum inside.  
  
Being a hero was his destiny. He knew falling in love with Zelda was also part of his destiny. Was it also his destiny to impregnate Peatrice right here and now? This whole affair had started out innocently enough, just a simple moment of passion to quell two youngsters’ burning hot passions. Once his adventure was finished, could he imagine returning to Skyloft knowing that Peatrice was waiting with his child?  
  
A loud scream signaled Peatrice’s second orgasm of the night, and this time her body was determined to bring him into the abyss with her. Try as he might, Link didn’t have the willpower nor the wisdom to pull out. With a harsh grunt and a firm smack of his hips, he buried himself as deep inside her clenching pussy as he could and fired the first spurt of cum straight into her womb. It took courage to creampie a young hormone-ridden girl and leave it up to destiny as to the outcome, and courage is exactly what Link had in spades.


End file.
